


Reverse Pillow

by KazunaRei



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Failure to sleep, He doesn't like being disturbed, How do puns?, M/M, Reizumi is a pillow, Reizumi's sleeping is serious business, Sans is pillow, The title is true and not true, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/pseuds/KazunaRei
Summary: You're not using me as a pillow. I'm not letting you lay on me, I'm making you lay on me.





	Reverse Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me this is a One-shot I swear! DX

Having a family as big as mine there are some things you have to get used to. In my case it means babysitting my little cousins every other day. Them being the energetic little monsters they were it usually led to me chasing them around the yard and in the house, making sure they stayed out of this room, that they didn’t tear the living room apart, keeping them relatively in at least two places where I could easily see them until I was tired. After all that I always sprawled and stretched out where ever I could just to rest.

That apparently gives them permission to use me as a pillow. Giggling they crawl over my back and stomach poking me with their sharp elbows and boney knees sitting on body. I put up with it being young they really weren’t that heavy and anything to keep them from making a mess that I’d have to clean up afterwards was okay in my book.

Even if it meant being a pillow for them to flop on. It really wasn't that bad to be honest but now they were all older and no longer needed anyone to watch over them for the most part so I no longer was a pillow.

Weird how I missed it. I stretched throwing myself on the couch humming. Well there are stranger things to want; I suppose wanting to be sat on isn’t that unusual. I took my glasses off setting them off to the side. I had a plan to at least sleep for two hours then have an anime marathon with Alphys, was gonna watch Princess Tutu and catch up on FMA: Brotherhood. I placed my cell next to my glasses and sighed closing my eyes sinking into the couch.

Because my body was backwards when it came to sleeping it wouldn’t take long for me to just drift off here rather in my bed. It helped I was already a bit drowsy didn’t sleep well the night before, but then again when did I ever sleep the night away. I fought the urge to get irritated simply making myself more comfortable I could feel myself starting to doze and was about to drift off.

And Sans dropped right onto my stomach.

“AUGH!”

“oh crap. sorry kid.”

“Not not a kid.” I wheezed. He blipped off me to the side looking sheepish. I glared at him. “For crying out loud bonehead check before you drop in. I thought you learned your lesson after what happened the other week.”

“i learned not to startle you when you’re holding something.” Sans said shrugging.

I huffed rubbing my stomach. “Damn you I was about to sleep and now it’s gonna take forever to get like that again.”

“my bad bud.” He said regretfully he knew how I got when my sleeping was interrupted.

I sighed again there was no point in getting upset. I’d just fall asleep later. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“i wanted to borrow your couch.”

“You have a couch at home.” I deadpanned giving him a look. Sans shrugged again.

“yeah but see my bro is cleaning the house right now.”

I gave him narrow look. “Go help your brother.”

“yeah i could but i’d get in his way. he’s kinda like you when you’re cooking and someone comes into the kitchen and you puff up and hiss like a cat and-“

“Okay okay fine.” I rolled my eyes and Sans grinned looking faintly pleased. “Well if you want to sleep go get in my bed.”

Instead of teleporting or walking for that matter, Sans looked over his shoulder in the direction my bedroom was then back to me. “i don’t want to.”

What . . . I gave him another deadpan look. “Really?”

“i wanna lay on the couch.” The closest to a pout he could do was to puff his cheekbones out, which was weird how did that work?

“You can’t I’m here.”

“why can’t you use your bed.” He half whined.

“Cause I don’t want to.” I huffed. “Why do you want to sleep in the middle of the day?”

“why are _you_ trying to sleep in the middle of the day?” Sans retorted. “won’t you ruin your sleep cycle?”

“It’s already ruined.” I shot back rolling my eyes. “Why can’t you sleep in my bed?”

Sans hummed rubbing the back of his skull, the sound reminded me of pencils being rubbed together. “it uh feels weird to lay in another person's bed. especially if that person is somewhere else in the house.”

“Oh okay.” I said slowly. I wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable I guess.

But I still wasn’t moving. Sans gave me a pleading look. “I’m not moving.”

“please kid? uh buddy pal friendo?”

I shook my head and then realized.

I could have him lay on me. Yeah that’ll work and it would help me relax, as strange as it was. I squinted at him, even though he wasn’t that far away from me my vision still made him fuzzy, Sans was nothing but bones so he shouldn’t be that heavy right? Well he was big boned (hmhm) wider than he was taller so . . .

Oh well only one way to find out.

“Sans get on top of me.”

The lights of his eyes, and his eye sockets for that matter, went wide in surprise. His mouth dropped open in shock. “wha-what?!”

“Get on top of me.” I repeated feeling my lips curving into a grin at his disbelief.

“uh . . .” Sans was completely dumbfounded, which was saying something cause not much could stun him to be honest. I snorted amused.

“Sometime today please~.”

“you uh heh you’re serious about this.” He said blinking bemused.

“You know me. I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t serious.” I pat my lap. “Now come on.”

Sans rocked in place slowly. “uh y’know i’m heavier than i look right?”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” I said loftily. “Get over here.”

Sans stared for a moment longer eyeing the positive look on my face and finally shuffled towards me pausing then clambering over me stopping and hovering. A blue tint spread over his cheekbones his eyelights quivered. I chewed my lips to keep from grinning like an idiot. He was being surprising timid, I didn’t know he could act like that. I could feel giddy laughter building in my throat making me shake. I fought it back reaching up to tug at his hoodie. “Down boy.”

“i’m not a dog.” Sans huffed but lowered himself slowly until he was seated on my hips.

“You’re acting like one. Needing direction to sit.” I said my voice trembling from my suppressed chortles. He gave me a grumpy embarrassed look and it was utterly adorable. I bit my lips harder, damn him for making me act like this, and made myself focus on his weight in my lap.

Okay so he was kinda heavy and his pelvis was digging into me quite sharply. That could be fixed. I tugged on his hoodie again. “Lay down bonehead.”

“are you sure?”

“It’s fine. Now down.” I ordered and he sighed shifting lowering himself resting his skull on my chest.

Still heavy but this was better and I wasn’t being poked much. I could breathe as well; if I couldn’t do that then all bets were off. I hummed pleased shifting under him. Sans tilted his head to look up at me.

“you okay?”

“Yeah you’re fine. This is fine.” I murmured throwing an arm over his back. I could feel myself relaxing.

“heh alright then.” Sans fully went boneless (HA) on top of me. I curled a finger in his hoodie my mind was going pleasantly blank. I closed my eyes drifting listening to Sans deepening breaths, I envy his ability to immediately drop off into sleep, feeling my previous drowsiness come back. Starting to doze . . .

My cellphone rang.

I jerked awake heart thrumming. Sans twitched lifting his skull. “For fucks sake.” I hissed glaring at my ringing cell. Will I ever get to sleep?

Sans chuckled. “you uh gonna get that?”

“Hell no! If it’s important they’ll leave a message.” I growled. Sans laughed lowering his head once more. My cell rang for a few more seconds before falling silent. Fucking damnit I thumped my head on the couch cushion let me sleep please. I could only take so much before I was too worked up to get to sleep. It didn’t matter how drowsy or tired I was when I got pissed I couldn’t sleep.

I swear to god if one more thing distracts me . . .

Sans shifted reaching up to pull at a bit of my hair gently. “hey calm down.” I huffed and he scooted up my body to slide his fingers into my hair tips rubbing my scalp. I shivered going lax under him. “and you wonder why i call you a kid.”

“Mm not kid.” I grumbled.

“you’re acting like one,” He said repeating my earlier words I could picture the cheeky grin on his face. “needing to be soothed like a cranky kid.”

I muttered under my breath more for show rather than actual annoyance. “Shut up and keep petting me.” I sniffed.

Sans laughed but his fingers continued stroking softly. Another thing I missed being pet like this. When I was younger and I curled up against my mom resting my head on her hip she would run her fingers through my hair making me sleepy.

“are you purring?” He asked seemingly fascinated.

And yes I was purring I always did when my mom did this. “Mm less talking bonehead.” I was pretty much limp under him at this point.

“heh you’re really working me to the bone here kid. or should i call you kitten?”

“Mmm I will kick you out mmm~.” I slurred once more I felt lethargic. Sans huffed a laugh petting for awhile longer then stopping I could still feel his fingers against my scalp I was fully dozing at this point. Sans shifted making himself comfortable his weight settled on top of me.

I sighed softly finally dropping off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reverse pillows out there? xD;;


End file.
